Back to the Future
by Luiz4200
Summary: After leaving Drago in our time, Future Jade returned to her own time. This fic is about her life. Includes characters created by D.J. Scales
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jackie Chan Adventures or any character from the series.**

**Second Disclaimer: I don't own the characters Reina and Rita Chan. For information on them, see the profile of D.J. Scales, who created them.**

**Third Disclaimer: Despite the title, this fic has nothing to do with the famous movie trilogy from the 1980's.**

**Back to the Future**

After making sure Drago wouldn't be able to use the Dragon's Teeth to restore his father's mobility, Section 13 Captain Jade Chan returned to her own time, where she met two young girls. "Hi, Rita. Hi, Reina."

"Who are you?" The two girls asked.

Jade was surprised at their question. "Why, I'm your mother."

Rita then spoke with a serious tone. "Ma'am, our mother passed away when my sister and I were babies. Our father killed her and then her Uncle Jackie and _his_ Uncle started to raise us."

Jade was then afraid she caused some serious damage to the fabric of time. "Look, I don't know how much I might have changed things with my latest time travel but,"

"Gotcha!" The girls shouted in joy their mother fell for their prank. "Mom, even if you changed history, our memories of the previous timeline would remain intact." Reina stated. "Didn't Jackie tell you he still remembers the scar you'd erased from existence when you time-travelled back to the 1970's and tampered with his past?"

"Ha ha. Very funny." She sarcastically replied.

"Mom, did the Talisman you took with you to the past get destroyed?" Rita asked, much to Jade's shock.

"How do you know that?" Jade asked.

Rita then started glowing like her grandfather did when he double-crossed Daolong Wong in their deal involving the Dragon Talisman's power. "Big deal." An unimpressed Jade replied. "It could be your own powers."

"Look into my eyes and repeat that, mother." Rita dared. When Jade stared at Rita's eyes and saw the Dragon Talisman symbol at them, she realized it wasn't another prank.

"Uh, have you talked to Uncle and Tohru about it?" Jade asked.

"Not yet, Mom." Rita answered. "Reina and I decided to wait for you to confirm the Talisman's destruction."

"Fine, it's now confirmed. Now talk to them about it." Jade ordered.

"Captain Chan?" A familiar voice asked her.

"Captain Black?" A surprised Jade asked. "Weren't you at the East Coast running Section 14?"

"By order of the President of the United States, I am to resume leadership of Section 13." Capt. Black replied with a formal tone while producing an official document to confirm. "The President deemed it necessary when Drago started terrorizing San Francisco."

"Drago is no longer a problem, Sir." Jade replied. "I've left him inside a Section 13 cell."

"I want to see it. Now." He ordered.

"Actually, when I meant Section 13, I meant the one from your day, back when Tarakudo was rejoining the Oni Generals." Jade replied. "You remember how it ended, right? Drago eventually imprisoned in the demon realm with the powers of the other demons. Had I brought him back with me, the demon powers would still be around and who knows who'd find them."

"Not to mention your daughters wouldn't exist." Capt. Black replied. "Fine, we've got some cleaning duty anyway."

"It's a janitor's job." Jade snorted.

"I meant rounding up all those dragon lackeys Drago left behind, Jade." Capt. Black replied.

"Oops."

**Please review.**


	2. Demotion

**Demotion**

"All demons rounded up and captured, Capt. Black, Sir!" Jade exclaimed with pride.

"WAS ALL THAT DESTRUCTION NEEDED?" Capt. Black asked/shouted in reply.

"It was just a donut shop." Jade defended herself.

"To catch the last one." Capt. Black replied. "It seems there's not any demon you can catch without destroying a building. The Government doesn't want you on field duty anymore."

"Does that mean I'll have to be transferred to a desk job, Capt. Black?" Jade asked.

"No, Agent Chan." He replied, making her smile until he added "You may quit."

"I'll take the desk job, then." Jade sadly replied as she couldn't imagine a life outside secret service.

"It's not so bad, Mom." Reina commented. "You can be near Uncle Jimmy. He doesn't mind desk job."

"Jimmy has never been intrepid like myself, children." Jade told Rita and Reina. "And he only took the job to be near his Chi Master Tohru."

Rita and Reina Chan stared at each other with a look that said 'yeah, right' and then Rita replied. "I see. I sometimes wonder what you see on such a weak human instead of one who is at least as thrill-seeking as yourself."

"Rita, this is not a nice thing to say." Jade scolded. "Jimmy is such a nice boy."

The demon girls then started singing in chorus. "Jade and Jimmy, sitting on a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"If the two of you have so energy to spare on that, you can help me carry my stuff to my new desk." Jade replied. The three of them then took Jade's stuff to her new desk, where she was greeted by her childhood friend Jimmy. "Hi, Jade. Hi, Rita. Hi, Reina."

"Hi, Jimmy. How're you doing?" Jade asked.

"Oh, just some more training with Sensei Tohru." Jimmy explained. "And you?"

"I've been demoted to desk job." Jade answered. "Can you believe it?"

"Actually, I can." Jimmy answered, much to her surprise. "The ones who probably won't are those who lost the bet."

"Bet?" Jade asked in shock.

"Several people made bets on how long it'd take until you were demoted, Jade." Jimmy explained. "We knew you'd not be fired but we weren't sure about how long you'd remain on active duty."

"How much did you lose, Jimmy?" Jade asked, hoping he didn't bet against her.

"Nothing." He answered. "I didn't bet."

"But Rita and I did." Reina replied. "Pay up, Sis."

Rita then gave her sister a ten-dollar bill. "You kids dared to use your own mother as a betting subject?"

"Things were rather boring around here ever since we no longer had to hide from Daddy's minions, Mom." Rita pouted. "I know betting for money is wrong. Especially when you lose."

Reina grinned at the last part of her sister's comment.

"You'll have no more time to do anything behind my back, children." Jade replied. "My new job leaves me with a good deal of time for the both of you and I'm gonna make a good use of it."

The twins groaned.

**Please review.**


	3. Iso Rises

**Iso Rises**

Jade Chan never thought she'd treasure lunch breaks so much ever since she became a Section 13 agent. However, it changed ever since she was assigned desk duty. She was now talking to Uncle and Tohru about some magical (and therefore hopefully interesting) stuff. Jade's daughters also got interested.

"Is that a half of the Arcanum of Chi, Uncle?" Reina Chan asked.

"The what?" Rita asked in reply.

"The Arcanum of Chi is an ancient artifact that increases tenfold the Chi magic of whoever holds it, Rita." Uncle explained and then added. "And your sister is right about it being a half of it."

"Then can I use it to increase my Chi fivefold?" Rita eagerly asked.

"No!" Uncle shouted. "Separated, the two halves aren't useful as anything other than oversized paperweights."

"When did you get it, Uncle?" Reina asked out of curiosity.

"We got it back when your mother was just a kid, Reina." Uncle explained.

"Did you ever find the other half?" Rita asked.

"We never looked for it." Uncle answered. "There were no forces of evil that we knew after it. We just picked one as a precaution."

Then an explosion was heard and they all looked at its source. While they were distracted, a man clad in red swiftly showed up and grabbed the Arcanum half. "Who are you?" Jackie asked.

"Call me Iso." The intruder answered as he drew a small sword.

"Stop right there, Iso!" Rita and Reina demanded. Iso then chanted something that made the sword shoot a beam at Rita and Reina, who groaned for a while. Iso took advantage of this to escape.

"Uncle, Tohru, what happened to my daughters?" Jade asked.

"The sword is the Immortal Item that originally defeated their Grandfather." Uncle explained. "That makes them partially vulnerable."

Capt. Black then led a team of agent that found out the explosion was caused by a timed device that was probably set up as a distraction. "Capt. Black, with a new magical threat, you'll probably need more field agents. I'm…"

"Nice try, Agent Chan, but your duty is at a desk and that's it." Capt. Black sternly replied and Jade moaned.

**Please review.**


	4. Mom, do We Have To?

**Mom, do We Have To?**

"Mom, Section 13 needs our help to stop this Iso guy." Rita Chan pleaded.

"Iso is a criminal and criminals are to be stopped by the proper authorities." Jade replied.

"You sound like Uncle Jackie did back when you were a kid, Mom." Reina argued. "If you're not careful, you'll become like our other Uncle when you become of his age. Then again, when one considers the fact he's human, it's a miracle he could live for so many years."

"First of all, respect your elders, Reina Chan." Jade scolded her. "Second, you and your sister have to go to school."

"Do we have to, Mom?" Rita asked while moaning. "We can't stand all those creepy boys. Especially that weird boy who keeps looking at us as if Reina and I were freaks ever since he traded us a sandwich with lots of bug in it back in Elementary School."

"That was because you demon girls ate the bugs and liked it." Jackie intervened.

"So what?" Reina asked. "If anybody asked, we'd say we were trying to understand why Netherlanders find bugs so delicious."

"Uncle still believes those restaurateurs were victims of demon spell." Uncle replied. "And, Jade?" Uncle hit her the same way he used to hit Jackie. "You need to teach demon child better manners!" He shouted.

"We could help against Iso." Rita argued.

"Yeah. Like last time." Jade sarcastically replied. "Look, let Section 13 worry about Iso. Your only concern must be grades. And boys."

"Mom, even if we find one we like, how do we keep them from freaking out at our demon heritage?" Reina asked.

"You could just let it behind you and live normal lives." Jackie suggested.

"Look who's talking." Rita replied. "Despite having no demon side, you're still stuck on the supernatural and you've been trying to leave from even before my sister and I were born."

Jackie then tried to find a counter-argument. "Well, we'll have more time to talk about it when you and your sister come back from school. Now go to school."

As Rita and Reina Chan were heading to school, Rita muttered to her sister. "We should go back in time, Reina. I refuse to believe Mom used to be so cool like our Uncles make her sound until I see it for myself."

**Please review.**


	5. Jimmy is What?

**Jimmy is What?**

Rita and Reina Chan couldn't believe what they heard when they came back home (namely Section 13) from school. Not only they missed a chance to meet their mother as a kid, but Jimmy was Iso. Their mother sure knew how to pick their men. "What happens now, Mom?" Rita asked.

"It's hard to tell, kids." Jade answered. "When past Jimmy decided not to be like that, time has been altered so Iso's suit and crimes never existed. However, as Jackie can attest from his own experience with seeing reality being altered to fit changes in the past, the memories Jimmy currently holds are the memories of the Jimmy who became Iso and not the memories of the Jimmy who saw this future and decided to take a different path, so we don't exactly trust him."

"Then what happens to him now?" Reina asked. "Is he in jail?"

"Since his crimes never existed in the current timeline, we had no choice but to let him go." Jade explained. "Uncle and Tohru are doing _rea-search_ to find a way to alter Jimmy's memories to fit the timeline as it is now. Until then, we won't trust him anymore."

"Where's the Arcanum now?" Rita asked.

"In the past." Jade answered. "Mine and Jimmy's past selves took it with them. I don't know where they hid it, however, since my memories weren't altered either."

"Is Uncle Jimmy still working at Section 13?" Reina asked.

"He can't be fired for things never happened officially, so he was compelled to go on 'vacation'." Jade explained.

"Jade!" Uncle called. "Uncle found spell but it can only be cast by demons." Uncle and Jade then stared at Rita and Reina.

**Sorry if this fic has shorter chapters than usual. Please review.**


	6. The New Jimmy

**The New Jimmy**

"Girls, the spell requires a full demon's chi." Uncle told his great-grandnieces. "I don't trust your Grandfather, so let's hope two half-demons will do. "Are you in?"

"Anything to have our Uncle Jimmy back!" Reina exclaimed.

"Or as close to him as possible." Rita added. Everyone stared at her. "Our memories didn't adjust to the new timeline either. That might confuse the man Jimmy became when he decided not to become Iso."

"Uh, Uncle, wouldn't it send Iso to a world where people believe Jimmy didn't become him?" Jackie asked in worry.

"No, Jackie." Uncle explained. "There's only one timeline and that's the result of the changes caused by kid Jade showing kid Jimmy the consequences of him going dark. Uncle only needs to go back to China to find last ingredient. Jackie, Tohru, come with me. The rest tell Jimmy about potion."

**A round trip to and from China later**

Jimmy, who was willing to do anything to be accepted by the only ones who ever did it, was waiting for the potion to be ready. "Are you ready, demon girls?" Uncle asked.

"Aye, aye, Captain!" Rita and Reina mocked Uncle.

"Then switch your human-looking hands into demon claws and let me pour potion at them." Uncle commanded and then they obeyed. As Uncle poured the potion, their hands started glowing. "Now repeat the chant Uncle taught you."

They chanted and then they shot energy beams from their hands, uh, claws at Jimmy. "Jimmy, did it work?" Jade asked.

"Did what work?" A confused Jimmy asked in reply.

"The spell to adjust your memory to the timeline you created when you decided not to be Iso, Jimmy." Jade explained.

"What're you talking about, Jade?" Jimmy asked.

"Jimmy, what's the last thing you remember before this conversation?" Uncle asked.

"I remember Jade and I were on a date and then I was suddenly here." Jimmy explained.

"When yours and Jade's past selves returned back from dark future and changed it, it wasn't removed from our memories." Uncle explained. "While Iso's criminal activities were removed from reality, they were not removed from people's minds. You still had Iso's memory until we cast spell on you."

"Wait." Jimmy asked. "Are you saying I am the only one with a set of memories from the current timeline and everyone else affected by Iso's actions remembers them?"

Everyone nodded in agreement. "Then, am I the only one who remembers where Jade and I hid the Arcanum of Chi after taking it to the past with us?"

"Uncle is sure to have demon-proofed enchanted box to contain the Arcanum and enchanted box is probably at Section 13 but you right about you being only one to remember box being hidden." Uncle explained. As a safety measure, they went to Section 13 vault to check it out and the Arcanum was there indeed.

**Please review. And I'm not sure if I'll update from beyond this point.**


End file.
